Computers and computing systems have impacted nearly every aspect of modern-day living. For instance, computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, and so forth.
A computer operates by executing a set of executable instructions (i.e. code). These instructions were created in a development environment by a developer in order to create an application. In many instances, the developer will generate many different versions of the code in an effort to improve the computer's operations and to remove any bugs that are present in the code. Once the instructions are compiled, interpreted, and/or built, an underlying computer system executes the instructions to provide the application's functionalities.
Different tools have been created to assist a developer in writing, editing, testing, and debugging an application's executable instructions. Some of these tools include program code text editors, source code editors, debuggers, and integrated development environments (IDEs), just to name a few. The process of generating and debugging code can be improved through the participation of additional developers. For example, by working together in a team, team members are able to jointly collaborate to review and improve a project.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.